Grazie
by Gayle T. Strider
Summary: Kyoko estaba confundida. Hace un par de horas había recibido una carta de parte de Tsuna-kun "Te escribo esto para darte las gracias por haber dicho que no me veías más que como un amigo esa tarde" One-shoot // 27Todos Anti-Kyoko // Yaoi Intento de Lemon


Wolas, gente de mi munducho otaku !!!

Este fic lo había querido escribir desde hace un tiempo y ya que por fin tuve tiempo de hacerlo, pues espero que lo disfruten nwn

**WARNING: ESTE FANFIC ES UN ANTI-KYOKO Y CONTIENE YAOI** así que por favor, sino te gusta el género o eres seguidora de Kyoko por favor no continúes leyendo y busca otro fic.

Algo **OoC** por parte de Tsuna xD

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes que uso me pertenecen, los derechos van apara Amano Akira -sama quien me esta dejando en malas condiciones de salud por las hemorragias nasales y los ataques cardiacos que sufro con el manga.

**PAREJA: **27Minna (solo guardianes)

**¡DISFRUTENLO! **

**Grazie**

Kyoko estaba confundida. Hace un par de horas había recibido – por segunda vez- una carta de parte de Tsuna-kun, quien por cierto, parecía haber desaparecido de la escuela después de entregársela.

- Ábrela cuando estés sola, si? – le había dicho el castaño con una sonrisa -que por alguna razón hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda- a la hora del recreo, se excusó diciendo que tenía un "asunto que atender" y la dejó sola en medio de la azotea donde la había citado.

Pero lo que más le intrigaba es porque después de haberla evitado durante dos semanas de pronto le pedía eso.

Después de bajar y evitando las preguntas de Hana-chan, por fin se las arregló para encontrar tiempo para leerla. Era hora de la salida y tenía que esperar que su hermano saliera del club de boxeo como todos los jueves. Siendo ya costumbre, se despidió de su amiga y se sentó en la zona arbolada que había junto al patio exterior.

Sacó la carta de Tsuna y la abrió.

_Para Sasagawa Kyoko-chan:_

_ Te escribo esta carta por tu respuesta a la última. Tal vez se te haga un poco tonto y triste que el chico al que acabas de rechazar hace dos semanas te entregue una segunda carta de amor. Bueno, tal vez si sea algo tonto y hasta patético. Pero quiero que sepas que esto no es para nada una confesión de amor. No de nuevo. _

_No, te escribo esto para darte las gracias por haber dicho que no me veías más que como un amigo esa tarde. Gracias a ello por fin pude darme cuanta de que había una persona que me amaba y podía llegar a hacerme olvidarte. ¡Oh, rayos! Creo que escribí mal._

_Debí haber hablado en plural. _

_Me di cuenta que había __**PERSONAS **__que me amaban y estaban dispuestas a todo con que me olvidara de ti.____Y ahora que les di la oportunidad de hacerlo, quiero que sepas lo feliz que soy y que el dolor y tristeza que sentí ya las he olvidado._

_De hecho, quisiera de verdad que sepas que tan feliz soy._

_Quiero que sepas lo feliz que soy cuando Gokudera-kun me invita a su casa, vemos películas juntos y de improviso me besa para después quitarme el cinturón y esconder su rostro entre mis piernas, dejándome ver las puertas del paraíso._

_Lo maravilloso que me siento cuando Yamamoto me ofrece enseñarme kendo en el dojo de su familia y termina enseñándome "posiciones" en el entrenamiento, para después llevarme cargando a su cuarto, cansado del molesto suelo de madera del dojo y ansioso por estar sobre algo suave._

_Lo fantástico que es el ser enviado por llegar tarde a la escuela con Hibari-san y soportar el "castigo" autoimpuesto cuando elevo y bajo mis caderas sobre el estando los dos sentados en el sofá de su oficina, susurrando el nombre del otro entre suspiros y tal vez otra cosa._

_Lo feliz que soy cuando Lambo utiliza la Bazooka de los 10 años y su yo mayor me besa la mano y de ahí va subiendo hasta que topa con mi camisa y la arranca para seguir con su lindo juego. Claro que ese inocente juego siempre termina con mis piernas enrolladas en su cintura tendidos en la cama de mi recamara._

_Lo ansioso que estoy cuando siento mariposas volar en mi estómago cada vez que me encuentro por casualidad a Chrome, quien a unos cuantos segundos de vernos se encuentra besándome contra alguna pared de la calle, me toma de la mano y lleva al lugar más cómodo para que su apariencia femenina sea reemplazada por una boca ansiosa y los fuertes brazos de Mukuro me toman de la cintura y me funde con su cuerpo ilusorio._

_Aunque a veces siento una pizca de remordimiento al ver el rostro de ella al recuperar el conocimiento y recoger su ropa deprisa. Pobre Chrome._

_Y por último quisiera que sepas lo completo que me siento cada jueves por la tarde, porque es cuando Oni-san viene por mi en recreo para ir juntos al Club de Box. Sigo sin saber como logra sorprenderme siempre por atrás una vez que la puerta de la sala del ring esta cerrada y de donde saca las fuerzas para que el cansado y largo "entrenamiento" de ambos acabe hasta la hora de la salida._

_Bueno, supongo que realmente no importa. Porque de entre todos los guardianes, a pesar de que digan que es el más débil de todos, yo pienso que es el que más fuerte… me ama. Sino, ¿cómo es que Oni-san es el único que puede conseguir más de diez orgasmos de mi parte?_

_Espero que con esto entiendas lo agradecido que estoy contigo, Kyoko-chan._

_Atte. Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_PD: Ya que hoy es jueves, ¿podrías irte sin esperar a Oni-san? Me pareció que el día de hoy estaba realmente emocionado por el entrenamiento de esta tarde._

Un grito agudo se oyó en el momento justo en que acababa de leer la carta. Un grito que supo de inmediato a quien pertenecía.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparada hacía el Club de Boxeo, dejando atrás la carta del castaño.

***The End***

Opiniones? Aclaraciones? O quizá alguna amenaza de muerte xDD? Recibo cualquier cosa mientras no sea desprecio hacia mi religión,** la secta del camino luminoso del Yaoi **¬¬

Ciaou ciaou !


End file.
